Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game)
Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers win World War 2. The date is July 1, 1948. World War 2, the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after the Germans detonated the first A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 (2 more 15kt nukes are still in storage). This in turn freed up troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. None the less, Morocco was freed by the USA's Operation Torch of 1942 and then went neutral and Portugal joined the Allies in the January of 1946. Once the armistice was made law Hitler is pronounced emperor of occupied Europe, and Fascism rules in most governments. Harry S. Truman, Gen. DeGaulll, Joseph Stalin, Mao T'sung, Chang Shi-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to singe up to it (natoins marked with a "*"). The USA had already built 4 15kt atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they may need to use them very soon indeed, and as for the USSR's 2 10kt bombs in their covert Siberian bunker... The world is now at the hands of dictators and emperors. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? Rules The game starts when we have 5 players. *Be Plausible *Listen to mods *Have Fun *Players inactive for 5 turns without informing a mod are removed *Stay within 5 years ahead of time with technology *Every turn is a quarter of a year *1 Turn a day *Don't be rude *Only map maker can edit the map *Every country will be a different color on the map *Mods can't answer their own requests to non-player nations *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by quarter-years. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. *You may create proxies and use them in turns. *1 turn a day. 1 turn = 4 months in game time. Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny client state to help in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state. Organization Rules *Anyone can create a terrorist organization, but anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *Organizations are not allowed in algorithms (The US player can not use the KKK when invading Canada). Moderators *Head Mod and Mapmaker: Revolution 9(talk): *Mapmaker:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Algorithm Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod: If you want a moderator position, leave a message on my talk page. Map Nations Axis # Romania # Hungary # Bulgaria ## Free Fascist Republic of Macedonia # Slovakia # Lithuania-Latvia # Thailand # Finland #Nazi Germany ##Serbian Government of National Salvation ## Vichy France ### Syria ### Algeria ### Tunisia ## Quisling Norway ##Independent State of Croatia ## Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia ## Lackot Republic of Western Russia ## Polish General goverment ## Chechen Resistance ## Cossak Resistance of the Kuban ## Jaras Commandos of Estonia ## SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine #Fascist Italy ##Italian Social Republic ##Italian East Africa ##Albanian Kingdom ##Principality of Montenegro ##Greco-Ahroman Republic of Pindus ## The British Union Fascists State of Blackburn and Rochdale # Empire of Japan ## Kingdom of Kampuchea ## Kingdom of Laos ## Mengjiang ## Manchukuo ## Second Philippine Republic ## Empire of Vietnam ## The Reorganized National Government of China ## Azad Hind ## State of Burma # Spain ## Spanish North Morocco # Argentina #Iraq #Egypt #Paraguay Pro-democracy Allies #Portugal* #Chile #Saudi Arabia #Turkey #Ethiopia #Brazil #Mexico # KMT China* # Canada # Australia* ##Free Dutch East Indies #New Zealand #South Africa #United States* ## Cuba ##The Official Government of the Philippines ##Panama ##Greenland #Lebanon #Persia # Colombia #United Kingdom - NathanialPrice ##British India ###Nepal ###Bhutan ###Sikkim ##Ceylon ##Cyprus ##Malta ##Fiji ##Newfoundland ##Rhodesia ##Fearo Islands ##Iceland ##Tonga ##Palestine ##Transjordan ##Milorg (Norwegen resistance) ## Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) ##Create ##DeGaullist French Resistance* ###French Eqitorial Africa* ###New Calidonia* ###Maquis (Southern French resistance movement) ### Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian resistance) ###Légion Belge (Far-right Belgian resistance movement) ### Unio'n vun de Fräiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger resistance) ##Suriname #Nicaragua #Bolivia #Costa Rica #Dominican Republic #Ecuador #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Bahrain #Oman USSR #Soviet Union* ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Yugoslavian Partisans ###Slovenian Partisans ###Macedonian Partisans ##Partisans Armés of France ###Affiche Rouge French (Communist Paris resistance movement) ##Socialist Front de l'Indépendance (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ##Mongolia ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Polish SSR ##Slovak SSR ##ELAS (Greek resistance movement) ##Tannu Tuva #Moist China* #Albanian Partisans #Italian Partisans Neutrals #Afghanistan # Tibet # Kingdom of Yemen # Peru # Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) #Andorra # Liechtenstein # San Marino # Vatican City # Sweden # Ireland # Switzerland # Kingdom of South Morocco # Uruguay Algorithm and Wars Turns Category:Ravaged World (Map Game) Category:World War 2 Category:The World